Two Worlds, One Fantasy
by Anahoney
Summary: Sequel to Prom Night Wonders. Sam and Jake meat again Four years latter but can they over come the diffrences they have and find the love they once held for each other? will contain many chapters of song fics. there are a couple of lemons as well.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Four years ago Sam moved in with her Aunt Sue in San Francisco from Nevada When all in one day the love of her life cheated on her and her beloved horse died.

Four years ago Jake watched his true love fly away hating him for something he never wanted, he watched the hatred fill her eyes when she pulled that vile tramp Rachel off him.

Where are these two characters now? Good question read and find out.

Sam

Sam now lives in the dorms of San Francisco State University studying to be a lawyer. She works at a local bar nightly to help pay for tuition. She does everything from that night's entertainment to bar tending to playing waiter to braking up fights. She was no longer the little girl who had left broken from her home state of Nevada. She is a strong woman who depends on no one but herself.

Jake

Jake now roams the world with the other Marines he's with. He joined right out of high school knowing that he had nothing for him back in Nevada. He had lost the love of his life four long years ago when Rachel had kissed him moments before his love had come out. He hadn't even been there while she had held her dying horse, and for those reasons he hated himself. He knew that he had lost her and he would never see her again. Except in the dreams of her that plagued him every night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Sam's PoV

I ran into my dorm room after class and started to get ready for work. This was my life I rushed from class to home to work and back again. I pulled off the sweatshirt I had on for school and quickly found my blood red Corset top. I pulled the zipper up in the back to insure that it wouldn't fall down. I remember the first time I had put the thing on I had to have my roomy Alyssa help pull the zipper up for me but by now I could do it easily by my self. Next I slid on my short leather skirt. I loved the way the skirt looked ending about five inches above my knees; along the front of the skirt were buttons. I ran to the bathroom pulling out the French braid I always wore to class and ran a brush threw my now curly auburn hair I added hairspray so that the curls would hold during the always-eventful night at the bar in which I worked. I pulled out my favorite pair of earrings, a pair of big sterling silver hoop earrings. I applied a glossy layer of Real Red lipstick to my lips and a small amount of gold glitter to my eyelids for some extra sparkle. I pulled on my black knee high suede boots. I pulled the zipper up on each before slipping on my favorite pair of sunglasses. They had a mirror finish on the lenses and on each side there was a small flower made of diamonds. I grabbed my leather coat for that night knowing that by closing time it would be chilly out.** (All pieces of the outfit except make up and earrings on profile) **I grabbed the keys to my Aston Martin V12 Vanquish. **(Also on my profile.)**

I walked out to the school parking lot and slid into the comfortable leather seats. Once out of the lot I punched the gas all the way to work. I spun into the employ parking lot and got out making sure to turn on the alarm. I walked in the front door of the Baldwin Bar and Grill where I worked. I raised a hand in welcome as I passed the stage where the rest of my band was setting up. Tonight every one was exited because the owner of the bar's son, who had joined the Marines, was coming home from over sees with a couple buddies he had made over there. I couldn't wait to see my old buddy from High school. Hell if it weren't for him I probably would have dropped out of college from lack of funds. He had gotten me the job I currently had as soon as I got my bar tending license. I owed him so much and didn't know how I was ever going to repay him. Quickly I pulled of my sunglasses and put them in my locker along with my jacket, suddenly I felt a hand come over my mouth and another pull me into a rock hard chest.

Jake's PoV

I walked into the hotel that a buddy of mine had reserved for us. We had all just come back from the worst experiences in our lives. Me and two other guys were sharing a room and the other four were sharing the other. We knew nothing about where we were going tonight except that we were going to a 'family business' as JB had called it. So what were we planning on doing now? Sleeping. Once in the room we all changed out of the regulation Camo's. No matter how cool every one thought hey looked they weren't that comfortable. Slowly we all crawled into claimed sleeping quarters and fell into the best sleep any of us had gotten in a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Sam's PoV

I stiffened in fear as I felt who ever it was bring his head closer to mine. I had no idea what to do. I had been working here for almost a year and had been hanging out here for longer then that. Never once was there ever a robbery.

"What ever you do don't scream." The man said in my ear. That's when I recognized the voice. Johnny let me go, I turned in his arms, and threw my arms around his neck. I felt my feet leave the ground only seconds before I could feel him spinning me.

"When did you get here? How long have you been back? How dare you scare me like that!" I squealed in excitement.

"Calm down. The answers in order. About ten minutes before you did, three hours, and because I can." He said smiling. I, unlike all the other girls we went to school with, didn't melt into a puddle at Jonathan Baldwin's smile. I would never call Johnny ugly because that would be impossible to say. Johnny was the all American boy. He had closely cut blond cap of hair and crystal blue eyes that always sparkled in mischief. "come on bar opens in like twenty minutes." He said putting his arm around my waist and leading me out of the locker room. That was another reason I wasn't exactly popular back in high school, even though we had never gone out Johnny had always had to either have his arm around my waist, or hold my hand, or through his arm around my shoulders. Every girl envied me because back then I was plain. My hair was dull and my body had barley any curves, and yet the school football captain was always paying attention to me. For the next twenty minutes we worked side-by-side catching each other up on what had been happening since he had left two years ago. Did I mention that Johnny was three years older then me? No, well that was one of the reasons why we had never gone out, I had learned a long time ago that older men sucked. The other was that we thought of each other more like brother and sister then we did as a couple.

Jake's PoV

I woke up and panicked. I had forgotten where I was. Then I remembered that I could now sleep peacefully at night. I dragged my self out of bed, grabbed some clothes and walked to the bathroom so I could have a hot shower before the other two got up. By the time I was dressed I could hear my roommates, Aaron and Ajay, watching the news. I walked out and sure enough there they were each lying on a bed watching the news. Ajay, who had been forced to sleep on the couch bed last night, was reclined on my bed.

"out." I said walking over and looking down on the red haired guy,

"no way I had to sleep on that old thing while you got the comfy bed, I'm going to relax here if you don't mind." He said barley looking up from the TV.

"bad decision man, very bad decision." Aaron said from his bed.

"and why is that?"

"because I was the best in our unit and you know it." I said before launching my attack. Within seconds I had him on the floor with both hands behind his back. "hey Aaron wanna have some fun before we go out tonight?"

"sure what do ya need?"

"two belts and make sure they aren't the good ones."

"what are you going to do to me?" I heard Ajay's muffled voice say from the carpet.

"You'll see." As soon as Aaron came back with the belts I quickly was able to his hands behind his back pull of the jeans that he had on over night and pull his legs up behind him. "Just like we did it back home." I said lifting him up by the arms leaving Aaron with his feet. I walked to the door and laid him out in the hallway, before hollering, "OOOOOOh GIRLS there's a naked marine out here." I watched as at least five doors flew open and teen's and women alike pored out at the mention of my poor friend.

"I'm gonna kill ya Jake!" he said as they all moved in on him.

"Just stay out of my bed and we'll be fine. Now ladies who wants his phone number?"


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: JB and Johnny are the same person incase any one gets confused. The only one who he lets call him Johnny is Sam every one else knows him as JB.**

Chapter 3

Sam's PoV

Finally it was opening and I didn't have much time to talk to Johnny. The bar opened at five like normal and I was scheduled to go on at seven. Till then I was the bartender, bouncer, and waitress. I maneuvered threw the crowd easily with trays full of found even in my boots. By the time seven got there I had made over a hundred drinks, served ten tables, turned down three offers to by me a drink, and had my ass grabbed four times. Just a normal day in paradise. I saw Johnny jump on the stage and walk over to the microphone just as I was finishing the screwdriver I was working on.

"Every one I would like to welcome tonight's entertainment and my best friend, Samantha Forester." Every one clapped as the spotlight hit me. Swiftly I jumped the bar and made me way to the stage. Once their Johnny reached down and pulled me up on the stage to stand next to him. I swiftly removed the microphone from his hand and started my favorite job.

"Are you ready to party?" I yelled out into the crowd.

"YEAH" was the scream that answered me.

"I don't think so, because I can't here you. I said are you ready to party?"

Their reply was a, "HELL YEAH" that could have woken the dead.

Jake's PoV

I watched as an angel mounted the stage next to one of my best buds. I was stunned when I heard her name. Their was no way that my little cowgirl had grown into the woman who was standing on that stage with my buddy's arm around her waist. All I could think of as she took the microphone away from JB was the way the tight corset that showed off every curve she had had then and all the ones that she had devolved over the years. I watched as she walked how the tight leather skirt moved around her legs giving the whole room glances at the smooth flawless skin that was underneath. The tall boots made her look even taller then I remembered her being. Even after all these years I couldn't help the way my heart soared then plummeted when I heard her name. Soon I heard her musical voice come out through the speakers as she started to sing.

_Well I'm an eight ball shooting double fisted drinking son of a gun_

_I wear My jeans a little tight_

_Just to watch the little boys come undone_

_Im here for the beer and the ball busting band_

_Gonna get a little crazy just because I can_

I watched as her hair swirled around her face as she moved and danced to the beat of the music.

_You know im here for the party_

_And i aint leavin til they throw me out_

_Gonna have a little fun gonna get me some_

_You know im here, im here for the party_

I watched as she made sure very one their was having as good of a time as she was.

_I may not be a ten but the boys say i clean up good_

_And if i gave em half a chance for some rowdy romance you know they would_

_Ive been waiting all week just to have a good time_

_So bring on them cowboys and their pick up lines_

I watched as those long legs moved her across the stage the way they had moved her across my porch in the light of the fire so many long nights ago.

_You know im here for the party_

_And i aint leavin til they throw me out_

_Gonna have a little fun gonna get me some_

_You know im here, im here for the party_

With the amount of force was said in each line I don't think any one there could deny that she was there for the party.

_Dont want no purple hooter shooter just some jack on the rocks _

_Dont mind me if i start that trashy talk_

I realized then that she was the waitress who had served us all of the drinks and food that we had had that night.

_You know im here for the party_

_And i aint leavin til they throw me out_

_Gonna have a little fun gonna get me some_

_You know im here, im here for the party_

I loved her more then than I ever had in the past. I watched as the only girl I ever had moved her self with such confidence across the stage.

_You know im here for the party_

_And i aint leavin til they throw me out_

_Gonna have a little fun gonna get me some_

_You know im here, im here for the party_

Then I watched as she was once again in my buddy's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Sam's PoV

For the next two hours I sand my self-horse. Before our two-hour brake I had Johnny up with us as much as possible. Soon though I was walking of the stage and back to the fun, fun, fun of working in a bar. I was filling a glass with Miller when I heard the arguing and groaned. I shot the glass down the bar to the guy who had wanted it, slipped of my earrings and grabbed my hair tie. As I pushed my way through the crowed I pulled my hair back to keep it out of the way. When I got into the semi circle that had formed I found one guy on the floor with a much bigger guy on top of him pounding his face in. I saw the flash of a blade from the guy on the floor and jumped into action. I pulled the bigger guy off and held him at bay by twisting his ear, I put my boot on the throat of the guy on the floor to keep him there.

"Drop the blade now or I'll crush your windpipe without braking a sweat." I noticed that all commotion and noise had died as soon as I had entered the brawl. I saw Johnny enter the circle in my peripheral vision and through the guy I had by the ear at him to contain.

"Fuck you bitch." The guy from the floor spat at me.

"Now that wasn't nice." I said putting more weight on the boot on is throat, "now drop the blade or I'll crush your throat now and sleep just fine tonight."

"Hey buddy I'd listen to her." I heard Johnny say.

"She's bluffing." He wheezed. I was seriously getting pissed off at this guy.

"hey take it from me, I've known her for four years never once has she bluffed." Johnny said. He was right I never bluffed.

"I. Never. Bluff." I said adding and taking away pressure on his throat after every word. Then I noticed that the hand with the knife in it was the hand closest to me. All in one move I dropped my foot from his throat to the armed hand, dropped onto my knees to straddle the asshole, and put his own knife to his throat.

Jake's PoV

I stood at the edge of the crowd that had formed in the bar. I was stunned to see my angel straddling a guy who had had his faced punched in with a knife to his throat. I had never seen annoyance so plane on her face before. I knew she wouldn't hurt the guy, but by the look of horror on his face It was clear that he thought his life was in danger. I watched as her hand shot out and hit a nerve in his neck only seconds before he went limp. She leapt to her feet gracefully and walked over to where JB had the other guy. I watched as she said something to him before walking back to the bar while playing with the knife she had confiscated. I turned and saw JB motioning us forward.

"Yeah what's up?" I said as I reached him.

"Sam asked if we could get these guys out of here and try to disperse the crowd some and assure that every one gets back into the partying mood." He said as he pulled the guy he was holding's hands up tight against his back.

"I don't see that as a problem I'll grab sleeping beauty from over their and help you dispose of the trash." I said.

"Yeah me and the other guys'll handle the crowd." Aaron said motioning the guys to help get every one back to the dance floor.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Sam's PoV

I was standing in the back room trying to calm my hyper active nerves when Johnny came in. I jumped when I heard the door open then I saw that it was just him and was able to get back to trying to relax.

"hey are you okay?" he asked coming over and wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his chin on my head.

"Yeah I'll be fine. I just need to calm down a bit." I said leaning against his chest. I closed my eyes and just concentrated on breathing like my instructor of the self-defense class had taught us to do.

"Well everyone wants to here more of that voice of yours if you're up to it." He said.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Yeah are your buddies still here?"

"Yeah. Why?" he asked cautiously.

"Because." I said shrugging.

"What are you thinking Sam?" he said now eyeing me suspiciously in the mirror.

"You'll see." I said innocently. I opened my locker and grabbed out the old black Stetson I kept there for the special occasions like this. I walked out the door and over to the stage. I went over to the band and told them what was going on, before heading over to where I had set the mike.

"Alright alright alright." I said getting everyone's attention. "well before we get back to the party I have a special song I would like to sing, but…I'm going to need some help from a couple of the guys that are here." I saw about a dozen hands shoot up in the air but shook my head laughing, "sorry guys I already know who they are. Can I get all the marines that are here as a result from my good friend John-JB." I quickly corrected myself with the name. " That means you too JB." I said looking straight at Johnny. I saw his eyes widen in shock then horror. The rest of the boys had already mounted the stage and I had to say that I was liking each and every one of them more and more. "Come on your on will or I can start with senior years first football practice all the way up to your nickname."

"Okay, okay, I'm coming." He yelled. Once he was standing next to his fellow marines I signaled the band to start the song that I had picked.

_I've known a few guys who thought they were pretty smart_

_But you've got being right down to an art_

_You think you're a genius-you drive me up the wall_

_You're a regular original, a know-it-all_

_Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special_

_Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else_

I walked to one of the guys who reminded me of one of the many brainy-acts that I had gone to school with. (Aaron).

_Okay, so you're a rocket scientist_

_That don't impress me much_

_So you got the brain but have you got the touch_

_Don't get me wrong; yeah I think you're all right_

_But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night_

_That don't impress me much_

I made my way around him, making sure it looked like I was sizing him up. I listened as his breathing became a little faster as I turned and pressed my back against his chest. I smile sweetly at him before turning, pressing one of my palms flat against his chest and pushing myself away as I sang out the last line.

_I never knew a guy who carried a mirror in his pocket_

_And a comb up his sleeve-just in case_

_And all that extra hold gel in your hair oughtta lock it_

_'Cause Heaven forbid it should fall outta place_

I found two who had that greaser look and made sure to include them in the fun. (Ajay and Caleb)

_Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special_

_Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else_

I danced my way in and out of the two and made sure to graze them every chance I got.

_Okay, so you're Brad Pitt_

_That don't impress me much_

_So you got the looks but have you got the touch_

_Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright_

_But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night_

_That don't impress me much_

By the time I left them the same way as the other I saw that both of their eyes where much larger then they had been before.

_You're one of those guys who likes to shine his machine_

_You make me take off my shoes before you let me get in_

_I can't believe you kiss your car good night_

_C'mon baby tell me-you must be jokin', right!_

I saw a guy who I could tell had spent major time on his body and used him for my machinist. ( Alec)

_Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special_

_Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else_

I was surprised that even when I was practically molded to his body he didn't even brake in his breathing.

_Okay, so you've got a car_

_That don't impress me much_

_So you got the moves but have you got the touch_

_Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright_

_But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night_

I gave him a wink before moving onto the next with the same dismissal as the last three.

_That don't impress me much_

_You think you're cool but have you got the touch_

_Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright_

_But that won't keep me warm on the long, cold, lonely night_

_That don't impress me much_

I saw a guy who was obviously into dancing and decided that he looked like a newer version of Elvis. (Wes)

_Okay, so what do you think you're Elvis or something..._

_Oo-Oh-Oh_

_That don't impress me much!_

I wove my way between all of the guys to the three left on the end. There was one who was obviously from Indian heritage, one who I could imagine very clearly laying around in nothing but a loin cloth, then there was Johnny.

_Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-No_

_Alright! Alright!_

I stalked seductively over to the three guys and knew the last part of this was going to be a blast.

_You're Tarzan!_

First I trailed my hand across the one guys chest. (Matt)

_Captain Kirk maybe._

Then there was Johnny and I moved my hands over his shoulders to spread across his very muscular chest.

_John Wayne._

Last was the Indian. I pulled my hat off and set it on his head, stood back as if thing, taking it off. ( Jake if now body had figured that out yet.)

_Whatever!_

_That don't impress me much!_

I walked to the front of the stage dismissing all eight of the very sexy Marines I had on stage.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Sam's PoV

For some reason I left wearing my old Stetson. I hadn't really worn it since I moving back to California. I froze when I heard footsteps falling behind me. I shifted all my weight onto my left foot. I spun on my left heel and lengthened my right foot. Instead of connecting with the perpetrator's face I felt a hand grab my ankle. I twisted my right foot and kicked with the heel of my left, I felt my heel connect with the guys jaw.

"Shit!" I heard a familiar voice say before dropping me to the earth.

"Johnny?" I asked from my spot on the ground.

"Yeah, I think you busted my jaw cowgirl." He said rubbing at his jaw.

"Sorry." I crawled over to him.

"It's all right. I guess I should have told you it was me before I got within physical distance." he said before rising slowly to his feet.

I stood up next to him "what were you doing sneaking up on me anyway? Never mind come over to my car so I can make sure I didn't hurt you too much." I started to lead the way to my car. I got in and started the car to get it to warm up some. I looked up to find Johnny still out side staring at the car. "What?"

"_This_ is _your_ car?"

"Yup now get in it's getting chilly out." I said closing the door. When he got in I turned on the overhead light and got on my knees in my seat to get a better look at him. Suddenly I was aware of how close we were. I caught myself wondering what it would be like to press my lips to his. Then I was leaning forward to do just that. I felt my lips mold to his and my fingers comb through what was left of his beautiful blond hair. I felt his lips coax my own to open and I complied eagerly. I felt his tongue slide over my own and couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips. I felt Johnny grab my hips and drag me over to straddle his hips. His lips move away from my own and made a slow torturous path down my jaw line. When his tongue flicked out to taste the pulse in my neck, I gasped for the air that had grown so thick in only minutes. I felt him chuckle before continuing to kiss his way down my neck to my shoulder.

"Johnny…" I tried to pull a breath to tell him that we couldn't do this here.

"Hmm?" he continued to kiss his way around my neck.

"We…here." I couldn't even spit out a coherent sentence when he was doing this to me.

"What?" finally he stopped and looked at me.

I laid my head against his and took a couple of breaths to steady myself. "we can't do this here." I said to him.

"Why not?" he said running his hands up my sides and sending me into a fit of shivers.

"Because we work here _and _because we _are not_ doing this in my car."

He sat there and thought for a moment. "Give me your hand and a pen." He said finally. I grabbed a pen from the floor and gave it to him along with my hand. I watched as he scribbled an address onto my hand.

"Meet me at this address. Ok?"

"Yeah." I answered before moving to crawl back over to my own seat. I felt his hands grab my waist again to keep me from going to my own seat. I turned to look at him.

"Please don't leave me hangin' shorty." He said and I could see the sincerity in his eyes. Then he slid out of the door leaving me to crawl over to my seat and leave. I looked at the address on my hand and laughed. It was his dad's house. His dad was also currently out of town do to the fact that his son hadn't told him that he was going to be back. I pulled up in front of the house and could tell that he still wasn't there. I waited for a couple of minutes till I heard him pull in. I jumped out of the car and ran over to him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7 **(lemon/ac)**

Sam's PoV

I slipped in as soon as he and the door open and shed my coat onto the floor. I turned to face him and felt him pick me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. I immediate found his lips with mine. I felt his hands fumble for the zipper of my shirt before he pulled it down and pulled the shirt over my head and tossed it to the floor to join my jacket. My fingers found the buttons on his shirt and I quickly had it unbuttoned and on the floor. I felt him grew hard against me and shivered in anticipation. I immediately found his mouth again and kissed him deeply. I reached around him and unzipped my boots and kicked then off, my mouth never leaving his. I felt him toe out of his boots before carrying me across the room to lay me on the couch. I grabbed his belt and quickly had it free. I felt his hands fumble wit my skirt before he finally got it off then he left me. Suddenly I felt him with me again as his lips grazed the skin just below my belly button. I gasped and arched forward at the shock it sent through me. Slowly he trailed kisses slowly up my stomach. I felt him slowly push his way into me. Reached up and grabbed his face crushing my lips to his own. I could feel the orgasm building. Suddenly I felt my release rage through my body only seconds before his. Johnny rolled to the side and pulled me into him. I laid my head against his cheat and let his heart beat lull me into sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

Sam's PoV

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing, but before I could even roll over the ringing had stopped.

"Hello?" I heard Johnny's deep voice answer _my_ phone, "no she's asleep right now." I turned on the couch to find him with his back to me, "this is JB, I can take a message if you would like." I stood up and was surprised to see that I was wearing the t-shirt that he had been in the day before. "Sure Jen I'll have her call you back." _Shit_ I grabbed one of the pillows off the couch and chucked it at his head. He turned to face me, "never mind she's up." he handed me the phone before reclining on the couch.

"Hello?"

"Samantha Anne Forester! Who was that very sexy sounding guy who answered your phone at seven in the morning on a Saturday?"

"That was Johnny. I told you about Johnny haven't I?" I said as I gathered my clothes from the floor of the living room.

"Yes you also told me that he left with the marines."

"He got back yesterday." I said as I started toward the bathroom to get dressed.

"So why did he answer your phone?" she asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I kind of spent the night." I answered trying to unwrap his arms from me.

"You slept with him didn't you?" she said.

I refused to answer for two reasons. One because the man in question was currently torturing me with light kisses along my neck and two because Jen would know if I lied.

"You did." She answered her self. I could hear the smug smile that I just knew was currently plastered on her face.

"Jen hold on a moment," I put the phone against my chest so she wouldn't hear what was being said and looked straight into Johnny's eyes, "knock it off and let me get dressed." I hissed at him.

"Fine I like to undress you anyway." He said releasing me. I sent him my best glare that had him doubled over in laughter.

"Sorry about that." I said as I closed the door and locked it.

"So he likes to undress you does he?" I heard Jen giggling on the other line.

"Hold on again." This time I set the phone on the counter and opened the door, "you are so dead Jonathan." I yelled at him, which set him into an even bigger fit of laughter. I turned back and put the phone on speaker so I could get dressed.

"Any way," Jen said when she heard the phone go onto speaker, "you slept with him didn't you?"

"Fine I did!" I said in defeat as I pulled my shirt on over my head.

"I'll bug you for detail latter, now back to the real reason I called you. I'm getting married!" she squealed into the phone.

"What? When did he ask you? When is the wedding? I better be invited, HELL I better be in it! Is Jake going to be there?" I asked all this in one breath very nervous for the answer of my last question.

"Answers in order, I'm getting married, last night, two weeks, you're my maid of honor, and yes he'll be here."

"Jeeeeeeeeeeeen!" I whined.

"Sam he's always been Darrell's best friend of course he's going to be invited. I know you guys have a bad history but can you please put it behind you for me?" she said in an earnest pleading voice.

"Fine. When do _we_ need to be there?"

"One week and are you planning on bringing that hunk of a marine?"

"Yes I'm bringing Johnny. Now I have to finish getting dressed. I will talk to you latter and will see you in a week." I said hanging up the phone. Quickly I finished getting dressed and went out to the living room only to find it empty. Johnny must have been in his room getting dressed. I sat on the couch and thought about every thing I had just heard. I couldn't help the tear s that slid down my face. I was happy for Jen of course but I was going to have to see the one person I had been hiding from for the past four years.

"Sammy? What's wrong?" Johnny said sitting next to me and putting his arm around my shoulders. I turned my face into his chest and let the tears fall freely. "Shh it's ok baby." He said as he pulled me onto his lap. He didn't ask me what was wrong again he just rubed small soothing circles on my back and stroked my hair lovingly.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Johnny's PoV

When I saw Sam sitting on the couch with silent tears sliding down her beautiful face, I felt my heart break. I quickly went over and held her. Slowly her sobs quieted, and still I held her. I wanted to kill who ever had caused my girl to cry. Slowly she raised her head from my chest and laid it lightly on my shoulder. For what seemed like hours we just sat there, just like that.

"Sorry about that." She said raising her head to look at me. My heart broke again at the sight of her red swollen eyes.

"It's fine. You want to tell me what's wrong now?" I felt her sigh against me.

"Johnny do you remember me telling you the story of the guy back home?" I nodded as I remembered how much I had wanted to kill that guy for what he had done. "Well Jen was calling to tell me that she's getting married in two weeks to his best friend. She said that she me to not only come, but to be her maid of honor. I agreed but then I remembered _him_ he's going to be there and… oh Johnny I don't know what to do!" she cried out burying her head into my shoulder.

"Shh. Sam it'll be ok. I promise." She nodded, her head still on my shoulder.

"Would…would you come with me?" she asked timidly.

My heart soared at the thought of meeting her family and friends, and at the chance to beat the hell out of the guy who had hurt her so bad all the those years ago. "of course I will Sammy."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

Jake's PoV

I woke up to being pelted by ice cubes. I rolled out of bed and glared at my two buddies who had so rudely awaken me, before grabbing my stuff and heading toward the bathroom. Suddenly my cell phone went off.

"Hello?" I answered not bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Hey buddy what's happenin'?" I heard my friend Darrell's voice great me.

"Nothing much on this end how about back home?" I answered. I didn't want to tell him about seeing Sam.

"Well that's why I'm calling you. I asked Jen to marry me and we're getting hitched in two weeks." He said.

"God, and I thought you had good taste in women." I said in mock exasperation.

"ah, Bite Me. Any way we need you to come back in a week."

"why?"

"cause you're my best man, man." He said cheerily.

"fine I'll be there."

"great thanks man."

"yeah." I said closing the phone.

Did I wan to go back to Nevada?

Hell No!

Did I want to face Sam's family?

Double Hell No!

Did I want to see the girl I still love looking beautiful in the arms of another man?

Triple Hell No!

My life had been so fucked up since that stupid bitch Rachel Slocum had kissed me while I was waiting for Sam.

**Sorry but I've had major writer's block on this story so I'm going to take a small brake till my life goes back to normal and I can be creative on this one again. Promise that it wont be more then month.**

**Ana**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N alright I'm going to give this another try. If any one has any suggestions to make it better I will happily comply.**

Chapter 11

Sam's PoV

I walked into my dorm a couple hours latter to find my roommate Jacki laying on her bed and a pile of text books on her bed side table.

"Hey what's up?" I asked heading over to my closet. I needed to get out of these clothes.

"Nothing and where exactly have you been all night?" she asked setting the book she was reading.

"Me? Oh no where." I said quickly grabbing a pair of sweats and a t-shirt.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jacki asked me.

"To shower?"

"Not until you tell me what you've been up to."

"Fine." I sighed heavily, " I was at a friends." I turned to head to the bathroom only to have her jump up and block my way.

"Your going to tell me the truth or you can sit in those clothes without a shower."

I sat down on the corner of her desk and sighed. "Do you remember JB?"

"The hunky Marine who helped you move in? How could I forget?"

"Well let's just say things got a little carried away last night and one thing lead to another."

"You are my new hero. Go take a shower so you can tell me every detail. Oh and don't forget the race tonight."

"Fuck what time is it at again?" I asked meekly. I had totally forgotten about the street race.

"You forgot. It's at nine at lighting lane." She answered laying back on her bed.

"Double fuck." I walked over to my phone and called Johnny.

"Hello?"

"Hey um I was wondering could I meet you at the bar around eleven and bring a friend?"

"I thought you said that nine was fine thou?"

"I kind of forgot about something that I have to do with my roommate." I said hoping that he would believe me.

"What do you need to do?"

Shit shit shit. I screamed in my head. I turned to Jacki and mouthed for help. I saw her walk over to our closet and pull out a little yellow box that would cut all cell phone transition. "Well…" I heard the phone go dead and smiled in relief. "You are a life saver."

"yeah yeah yeah go take your shower." She said rolling her eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I just want to explain about the race that I mentioned in the other chapter. Sam is a street racer. That's why she has so much money and such a nice car. No one knows this except her roommate Jacki who is both her mechanic and her back up driver if something happens.**

Chapter 12

Jake's PoV

The guys and me decided to go sight seeing till latter that day when we would meet JB at the bar with Sam. I was nervous to the reaction that she would have when she found out it was me.

"Yo Jakey!" I heard Matt call my name.

"What?" 

"Come on we want to have some fun." Wes said annoyed.

"I'm comin, I'm comin." I muttered jogging to catch up with them.

"What's up with you lately?" Caleb asked concerned.

"My buddy from back home called this morning is getting married and talked me into going back to be his best man."

"And?" they all pressed.

"And he's marring that girl's I told you guys about best friend."

"Shit man. You mean after all these years you're going to have to see her at your buddy's wedding no less." Ajay said shaking his head.

"Yeah."

"Your screwed man not only are you going to have to see her but if its that chicks best friend your going to be walking down the isle with her." Aaron said.

"Will you guys stop reminding me of how fucked I am?" I snapped at them.

"Hey sorry man it just sucks." Matt said patting my shoulder.

Johnny's PoV

I stared at my phone once Sam had hung up. I knew she was hiding something from me but I had no idea what. Sam had never hid something from me in the past and I felt like she didn't trust me. I tried calling her back but ended up getting her voice mail. Maybe her phone went dead I reasoned with my self. I mean she hadn't charged it last night because she was over here. I shook my head and knew I was just kidding my self. Sam's phone never went dead. I sat on my bed and wondered what to do. Then it hit me. If she wouldn't tell me what she was doing then I'd find out for myself. I'll follow her. With that decided I grabbed the keys to my truck and jumped in.

Once over to her dorm I sat and waited for her to come out.

Sam's PoV

Once I was out of the shower I looked through my closet. I ended up wearing a pair of low-rise black jeans and a blood red tank top with the Marine logo on it that I had gotten from Johnny. It was about a size to small so it hugged tight to my body and was raised above my naval. I had decided it was fitting because after the race I was going to be meeting all of his Marine buddies. I grabbed my black leather jacket, my shades, and set them by the door till it was time to go. I decided that while I waited for Jacki to get out of the shower that I should start on the homework that I had gotten the day before. And that's what I was doing when she came out. I had just finished my creative writing class and was just starting on my 'journalism around the US' assignment.

"I'm done." She said walking over and looking through the closet. 

"Hey why don't you wear my other tank top like this one?" I said walking toward the bathroom. 

"What your navy blue Marine tank top?"

"Yeah that one." I said as I started on my make-up.

"Why you want to match?"

"No but you are going to be meeting seven hot single Marines after the race tonight," I said as I started to brush through my hair.

"Did you just say seven hot single Marines?"

"Yup. OUCH"

"What did you do?"

"The curling irons ready." I said sucking on my finger. I started to curl my hair lightly so that it wasn't straight and had some bounce.

"You are such an idiot."

"Fuck you."

"Do you really think one of them will?"

"You are so wrong Jacki." I said as I walked out. She had taken my advice and was wearing my dark blue tank top with a pair of white low-rise jeans. "You ready to go kick some ass on the track?"

"Well duh." We both grabbed our high heel boots, sunglasses and leather jackets, before heading out the door.

Johnny's PoV

I was sitting there for about twenty minutes before she walked out with her roommate. I racked my brain for a minute trying to remember the girl's name. Jacki. That's right her name was Jacki. I watched as they both got into Sam's car and pulled out. Slowly I followed them letting at least three cars between us at all times. I followed them to a restaurant where they got out and ate. I didn't think that this was it thou. I mean if this were what she had to do then she would have just told me. Sure enough as soon as they were done they walked out and headed farther east, farther away from the bar I was meeting them at. I followed them for another hour before they turned off the highway and drove down to a place I knew well from high school. Thunder lane. It was where everyone who was anyone street raced. I had never been in a race myself but I would come frequently to watch. I had stopped coming a year before Sam came thou because we had almost gotten caught. I guess she had found out about it anyway. I was hoping that she was just a spectator thou. I knew a couple guys who raced and they had all ended up in the hospital at onetime or another. But then it hit me. She was in the race. I knew Sam's parents weren't wealthy and yet she had a very expensive car, designer clothes, and was in one of the best school dorms her school had. I cursed under my breath as I pulled off two blocks away from the dead end where very race started. I pulled my hood over my head and got out of the car. I figured if I couldn't stop her, and I knew I couldn't stop her, then I would just have to make sure she didn't get hurt or caught.

Sam's PoV

Jacki and me pulled up at the end of the street and got out. There were our opponents, Mike Newton and Tyler Cowly leaning on Mike's Porsche. I laughed. He had brought one of the best racing cars and expected that he would win.

"What's so funny Forester?" he spat at me.

"Nothing Newton. I was just admiring my new car here." I said smiling sweetly.

"Fuck off bitch. You're the ones who'll be begging for a ride home at the end."

"Doubt full but we all knows how proud you boys are of your toys." I said knowing that he would get the double meaning I had to toys.

"Damn Sam I didn't know this was a pride thing if so we could have brought Jessica and she could have reminded us of how small his dick was." Jacki said from beside me.

"You want to see how big my dick is sweetie?" Tyler said looking at Jacki as if she were an item up for bid.

"Sorry boys we forgot our micro scopes at home." I said sweetly, "now are we going to race or not. I have other plans to keep."

"Then lets race honey." We all got back into the vehicles and pulled up to the starting line. I revved the engine of my car and looked over at the boys. I watched as one of the sluts that had come with them stepped between the cars. I watched as she swung her arms down and floored it. I blocked out every thing except the road. I watched as the bridge came into view and pulled my foot off the brakes I twisted the wheel around so I would drift into the turn. I watched as mike had to almost stop completely before turning around. I smiled as I gunned it back toward the finish line before the car had even straightened out. Before the turn we had been neck and neck now though I was at least two car lengths a head of him. I hit the brakes as my front tires passed the finish line and pulled over to the side. I turned the car off and got out again. I watched as Mika and Tyler pulled in seconds behind me. I stalked over to the car and knocked on the driver side window.

"You cheated I ain't giving you my car bitch." I sighed before pulling open the driver side door and pulling him out. I pushed his face to the ground and pinned his arms up behind his back. I watched as Jacki threw Tyler from the car and got the title from the glove department. She walked over and handed it to me along with a pen.

"Now Mike I'm going to give you the title and a pen and you're going to sign it. If you don't, well let's just say you're going to be hurting for quite a while." I said releasing his right hand and giving him the pen and title. I watched as he signed the back and then grabbed it from him. I handed Jacki the title and watched as she got in the car. Slowly I got up. Before walking back to my car thou I had one more thing to do. I pulled back and kicked Mike in the stomach and watched as he curled into a ball and whimpered like the coward he was. I walked back to my car and pulled out. I sent Jacki a wink in the review mirror and headed toward the bar that I was meeting Johnny at.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

Sam's PoV

We pulled up to the bar and walked in with smiles plastered on our faces. Tomorrow we would go down to her families garage where she would check to make sure that there was nothing wrong with the car, then we would head out to a friends place where we would sell it on a used lot for about seven grand. We would give the guy who owns the lot six hundred and then wow would give her family's garage four hundred. The rest we would split evenly. Once in the bar I spotted Johnny and waved. We slowly made our way to the table in the back that we had. A waitress came at the same time we did and I decided as a celebration to our victory that I would by the guys around. I sat down on Johnny's lap and laid my head back.

"Why are you so happy?" he whispered into my ear.

"Remember that thing I had to do with my roommate?"

"Yes you still haven't told me what it was thou."

"It went really really well."

"Oh you mean the way you won the race?"

I froze. How did he know about that? "How do you know about that?"

"Well when you said that you had something to do then hung up an me I decided I would follow you because I knew that you were up to no good and I wasn't going to let you get into trouble."

"Damn it you weren't supposed to know how I got my money." I whined barring my head in his chest.

"its okay babe you know I still love you. Know do you want to meet the guys?"

"Sure why not I mean I've already bought them all bears." I watched as he put his fingers to his lips and gave a short sharp whistle. I watched then as seven very sexy Marines came jogging over to the table.

"What do you want JB?" the one whined.

"Sammy decided it was time to meet you guys because she bought yall a drink."

"Hold up do you guys even know his first name?" I asked curiously.

"No we only know what he has ever been called by every one which is JB."

"And that's all their going to know me as." He said giving me the evil eye. What did I do? Well I hopped off his lap and walked over to the tall blond that seemed to act as spokes person. I reached up on tiptoes and whispered Johnny's name into his ear. I stepped back and watched him crack up.

"Are you serious?"

"I think it's a cute name." I said sitting back down on his lap.

"You are so going to get it tonight." He whispered in my ear.

"Promise?" I asked innocently.

"All right enough chatter, these two are Aaron and Ajay Macalah their twins." He said motioning to two guys each with honey blond hair and baby blue eyes, "then there's Mathew Calling," this was a tall black haired blue eyed hunk, "Alec and Caleb Smith," the first had brown hair with hazel eyes and the other had brown hair with green eyes, "Wes martin," a macular blond with honey brown eyes, "and last and certainly least Jacob Ely"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

Sam's PoV

I froze. I knew the other night that there was something familiar about the tall Indian marine, but never in my wildest dreams did I think it was Jake. I felt my eyes slowly start to fill with tears.

"Sam…" he said a pained look in his face.

"Don't speak to me now or ever Jacob. You knew who I was last night and yet you said nothing." I said. I would be damned if I let the tears I hadn't shed in over three years spill yet again over this stupid boy. "I told you once before that I hate you, and I meant it. I hate with every thing in me for what you did that day. Nothing you ever say will ever make me forgive you."

"Hold on you know him?" Johnny asked. I looked in his eyes and saw confusion.

"Yeah he's the bastard who fucked me up so bad I left my home." With that I jumped up and ran.

Jake's PoV

I couldn't believe that after all these years she still hadn't forgiven me. Or that she still hated me so much. In that moment I felt my whole heart crumble.

Johnny's PoV

I watched as my baby ran from me and my friends. I turned to face Jake. I had always wanted to meet the guy who had broken my Sammy's heart when she was still innocent, only to find out that I had known him for four years and had considered him a friend. I stood up very, very, slowly and looked him straight in the eyes. Before anyone could react I decked him. I hit him full in the face.

"if you ever come near her again I will personally kick your ass." With that I turned and ran to find Sam. I found her out side sitting in her car. I walked over and knocked lightly on the window. I saw her flick her eyes up to see who it was before unlocking the car. I pulled the door open slid in and closed it immediately. I pulled her into my lap and let her cry on my shoulder for the second time that night.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

Sam's PoV

I cried until I couldn't anymore. Sat there and let Johnny hold me for a second time that day. I looked up and saw his blue eyes gazing back at me full of worry, concern, and love.

"you okay?" he asked me, brushing a looses strand of hair away from my eyes.

I felt stupid but all I could do was nod. He was the first guy to ever render me speechless.

"are you sure?"

"yeah I'm sure." I said laying my head on his shoulder and breathing in his scent.

"do you want to go back in or go home?" he asked laying his head against mine.

"do I want to? No. do I need to? Yes."

"why do you need to?"

"well one I just left my room mate hanging with out any idea as to where I am, Two I left my jacket in there." I said sighing.

"wait ten minutes and I'll follow you back to your place. I'll tell your friend what happened, tell her that she should stay and have a good time and I'll get you your jacket." He said setting me gently back in my seat and giving me a light kiss on the cheek. I watched as he walked to the bar and disappeared inside. I couldn't help it. I felt like shit.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 1

**A/N: skips over the next week to when they land in Darton airport.**

Chapter 16

Sam's PoV

I had my head on Johnny's shoulder when they told us that we would be landing in about five minutes and that we should fasten our seat belts. I sat up and stretched before tightening the strap around my waist.

"Hey Sam?" Johnny asked from my right,

"Hmm?"

"Aren't we going to see your dad?" he asked.

"Yeah. So what?"

"Well last time I checked fathers didn't really like seeing their daughters stomach bare in public."

That's when I remembered what I was wearing. I had on a red top that crossed over my chest and left my stomach bare, a pair of black flair jeans, a sparkly belt and my black stiletto heeled boots. "I'll change before we head over." I said as we walked down to get our luggage.

"where are we going first?"

"well first we're going to the mall to get you some clothes to were around the ranch, and me a pair of new boots seeing as how I'm pretty sure that my old ones have out grown me. Then we're heading over the brides house and Jake's family's house. I may hate their son and brother but the rest of the Elys are awesome."

"Ok." We walked out to the parking garage and I walked over to the Hertz booth to get my car. They handed me the keys and told me where I could find it. Once there I found a new black Jeep Wrangler. "Can I drive?"

"Johnny, honey, you have no idea where anything is. Latter this week you can drive I promise."

I immediately tuned the radio to my favorite country station. I pulled out of the lot and headed toward Crain Crossing. Once there I found a parking spot immediately. We walked in and I went over the Western Store I had loved as a kid, Tully's. I walked in and straight over to the hats. I might have still had mine but Johnny needed one. I looked through the Stetsons till I found one that looked like it would fit him. "Johnny" I called sweetly hiding the hat behind my back.

"Yeah Sweetie?"

"come here." Once he was in front of me I slid the hat on his head.

"Sam." He whined. "I look ridiculous"

"no you don't you look hot as hell." I could see disbelief in his eyes. I looked out the front of the store and saw a couple of teenage girls walking by. Quickly I grabbed his hand and dragged him to the front of the store. "Hey." I called to the two girls.

"Me?" one of them asked.

"Yeah you guys I need your help real quick. See my friend here thinks he looks ridiculous."

"Him? Are you kidding? He looks hot!" the second one said as the first one nodded.

"Thanks girls." I said walking back to Johnny. "See I told you you looked hot."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He muttered under his breath as I dragged him back to finish shopping. In the end I had a pile consisting of two pairs of boots, Johnny's hat, and four new outfits for him to wear around the ranch. I set it all down on the counter and watched as the cashier rang it up.

"Your total is 623.58" she said. I slid my hand to my back pocket to grab my credit card but before I had a chance to pull it out Johnny had already slipped his debit onto the counter. I glared at him over my shoulder.

"hey most of this is for me anyway so get over it." he said as we walked out pf the store.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 1

Chapter 17

Sam's PoV

I drove down the familiar path to the three ranches that I had spent my child hood on. My first destination was Harmony Ranch. Thou before I went to live with my aunt the first time it had been called Kentworthy Ranch (**A/N: Sorry if that's wrong I can't remember what it was called and I lost my book.**) and then had changed to the Gold Dust Ranch during the three years that I had been gone and had been renamed once again in my absence to its present name. I pulled in the drive and was surprised about how much it had changed. The iron gate that had once blocked its entrance was now gown along with the mountain and the mansion that had sat upon it. I like it better now thou. It looked more like a real ranch then it ever had in the hands of that bastard Linc Slocum. I pulled in to find my best friend in a small round pen and by the looks of it was working on gentling one of the prized Kentworthy Palominos. I pulled in and parked in front of the log cabin that the Kentworthys had always lived in. I hoped out of the car and walked over to watch Jen work with the horse. I watched as she used a method that was used quiet a lot on my home ranch. She was standing facing the palomino and for every time the horse took a step back Jen would walk forward, every time the horse stopped Jen would stop, and every time the horse would take a step forward Jen would step back. I watched for about ten minutes before clearing my throat quietly. Jen turned to face the fence and I watched as her face lit up. I threw my leg over the fence and dropped down into the carrel. I watched as Jen ran over to me. We threw our arms around each other. We were jumping in place squealing when Darrel came out.

"Hey there Darlin'" I turned just in time to see Johnny stiffen at Darrel's old nickname for me. I let go of Jen and hop back over the fence before throwing my arms around Darrel's neck. I stepped back and slid my arm around Johnny's waist. I could feel that he was still a little tense so I rose up and whispered in his ear that it was fine and that Darrel hadn't meant a thing by it. I felt him loosen up just as Jen came out leading the horse she had been working with.

"Hey why don't you go in and say hello to my parents while I run and put Sun Dancer back in her stall." Jen said as she walked to the barn. All three of us walked back to the house. Before we went in I remembered that I had yet to introduce the guys.

"Darrel this is my boyfriend JB, JB this is my most annoying friends from high school here Darrel." I watched as they reached out and shook hands.

"Now Darlin' I doubt I was your most annoying friend." He said placing his hand over his heart as if I had shot him.

"Bite me Darrel," I said as I walked past him and walked into the house.

"Jen how's that Mare doing?" I heard Jed call from the living room. I walked toward it as I answered him.

"Well I wish I could tell you that but seeing as how I'm not Jen I can't.' I stopped talking just as I walked into the living room. I watched as both Lila and Jed Kentworthy turned in surprise to find the long gone daughter of Wyatt Forester standing in their living room.

"Samantha is that you?" Lila said standing up and walking over.

"Yup, it's me." I laughed as she pulled me into a hug. " Jed Lila this is my boyfriend JB, JB this is Jed and Lila Kentworthy." I watched as him and Jed shook hands before he took Lila's hand and raised it gentlemanly to his lips. "All right stop showing off. Its not like they're going to call my dad and tell him we're here." I said pleading with the couple with my eyes.

"Of course not dear." She leaned in to whisper something in my ear, " but if I were you I would change before getting there." I smiled and nodded my head. Just then Jen walked in.

"Hey you guys staying?" she asked as she washed her hands in the kitchen.

"No we were planning on heading over and saying hi to the Ely's before we head home." I said. I saw shock register on every ones face accept Johnny's.

"Honey are you going to be able to handle seeing him already?" Lila asked placing her hands on my shoulders.

"Well I've already seen him. I saw him last weekend, and I heard from reliable sources that he isn't leaving San Francisco till tomorrow." At the mention of reliable source I could hear Johnny snort. I elbowed him in the stomach. I smiled when I heard him grunt at impact. "Well I should probably get going but don't worry by the time I have to leave you all will be sick of me." I said before hugging every one goodbye. Once in the truck I turned and looked threw my bags real quick. I decided to where my Marine tank top. Johnny looked shocked as I pulled it over my head and changed right there in the car. Once I sat back down. I backed out.

"Sweetie could you get my hat and boots and put your on as well?" I asked as we neared the Three Ponies Ranch.

"Do I have to?" he whined from his seat.

"Please? For me?" I said throwing him my best and oldest wounded puppy dog look. It worked every time. I could hear him grumble as he pulled on his boots.

"How do you walk in these things?" he asked as he finished.

"They're actually quite comfortable." I said stopping the truck. I pulled off my other boots and pulled on my new cowboy boots and hopped out of the truck. I walked to the door of the old ranch house and knocked.

"Coming." I heard a very tired, annoyed Maxine Ely say. "Hello?" she said as she pulled open the door.

"Hey Mrs. Ely I have that history homework done." I said smiling.

"Samantha is that you?" she said pulling me into a hug.

"Who else could it be?" I asked when she released me.

"And who is this fine young man behind you?" she asked looking at Johnny.

"This is my boyfriend JB," I said slipping my arm in his.

"Well come in, come in." she said hurrying us both forward. "The boys are upstairs getting ready for dinner."

"Already?" Johnny asked from beside me.

"Lunch sweetie, lunch." I said patting his arm.

"Boys got down here!" She called up the stairs. I laughed as I heard five pairs of feet come running down the stairs.

"SAMMY!" I heard seconds before I was ripped away from Johnny and squeezed into a pair of arms. I craned my neck to see it was Quinn.

"Quinn put me down so I can breath." I gasped. He let me go but as soon s my feet hit the ground the left again as I was scooped up by yet another Ely brother. After about ten minutes they finally had all stopped crushing my ribs and I was able to walk over to Luke Ely and shake his had before hugging him.

"Everyone, this is my boyfriend JB, JB this is Maxine, Luke, Kit, Adam, Nate, Bryan, and Quinn." I said motioning to each one as I said their name. I think he was surprised when Maxine ran over and wrapped her arms around him.

"It's so nice to meet you." She said smiling merrily. I looked over at the Ely men, not shocked at all to see them speculating him with caution. "You guys will be staying for dinner right?"

"Sorry I haven't headed home yet other wise I would love to." I said already backing away to the door.

"But Sammy. We haven't had time to talk to you yet." Bryan said. I knew he didn't want to talk to me thou they wanted to torture Johnny.

"Well I'm sure you can all talk to me latter after you DON'T tell my father that I'm here." I said eyeing everyone in that room.

"Don't worry Sam. You'll be able to surprise your father as much as anyone can." Maxine said as she hugged me one last time. I walked out before anyone else could try to stop me. I couldn't help it I was smiling the whole way home.

"You really love being back don't you?" Johnny asked slipping his hand into mine.

"Yeah I guess I've really missed this place." I said, as I pulled over the bridge that lead to the ranch. I sighed I hadn't been here since after my freshman year of high school. I hadn't ridden since my horse had been killed on the same day that I had lost not only my first boyfriend, but also one of my best friends in the world. I sat there in the truck for a moment before opening my door and stepping out.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 1

**A/N: I know that Sam is supposed to have a little brother but in this story I want her to have a little sister to make things more fun.**

Chapter 18

Sam's PoV

I walked to the front door, Johnny following right on my heels. I turned to face Johnny.

"It's okay you can do this." He said grabbing my hand in his. I nodded before knocking lightly on the door.

"Heavens who could that be." I heard my Gram say before she opened the door. "Samantha Anne." She said throwing her arms around me.

"Gram." I whispered the tears already filling my eyes. I stepped back and was surprised by how much she had aged in the last four years.

"Sam." I heard my father's voice. I looked up to find him standing in the doorway.

"Daddy." I said before running to him. I felt him pick me up and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Sam. Come here." I heard Brynna say from behind my dad. I lunched my self at her and wrapped my arms around her as well.

"Mommy who's that?" I heard a small voice say from behind us. I turned to see a little girl peek around the corner with red pigtails sticking out of either side of her head. Sam walked over before bending down to reach eye level with the little girl.

"Hey sweetie, do you remember talking to your big sister on the phone?" the little girl shock her head yes. " Well I'm your big sister Sam." I said reaching my hand out to shake her's. Instead I was caught by surprise when she put her arms around my neck to hug me. I laughed as I stood up swinging her onto my hip. I walked back over to where Johnny was standing. "Gram, Dad, Brynna this is my boyfriend JB, JB this is my family." I said. I felt a tug on my sleeve. I turned and looked at Tanya. She motioned for me to bring my head closer to her's so that she could whisper into my ear.

"You forgot to introduce me." She whispered.

"And then there's the most important person in the family Tanya." I said turning to face Johnny. I watched as he reached his hand out to shake her's and was surprised when she buried her head in my shoulder. "What's wrong?" I whispered in her ear.

"He's cute." She whispered back. I couldn't help it. I threw my head back and laughed before lowering my head to her ear.

"Yeah he is isn't he?" I said eyeing him out of the corner of my eye. I could see that he was giving me a questioning look. I winked at him the way I did in high school when I was talking to a girl who had a crush on him. I giggled as his eyes widened.

"Alright Tanya why don't you go se if maybe Uncle Ross or Uncle Pepper would mind watching you on your horse while we talk to your sister." Bryanna said from next to my father. I looked at them confused.

"Okey douckey." He said sliding down from my arms and skipping out the door, her pigtails bobbing.

"Dad what's wrong?" I could see the depressing look in his eyes.

"Sam, honey. We're going to have so sell the ranch."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 1

Chapter 19

Sam's PoV

I felt dizzy. I felt a pair of arms scoop me up and set me gently in a chair.

"What do you mean that you have to sell the ranch?" I gasped. This couldn't be happening. They had always been so careful so as to not ever have to even think about what he had just said.

"Sam, the last couple years the crops have gotten bad and the cattle have been thin so they haven't been bringing in much. We just don't have the money sweetie." Gram said sitting next to me.

Then it hit me. They may not have the money but I did. I had over nine hundred grand in the bank back in California. I had been thinking about moving back to Nevada after college. I had been missing my home. I looked up at Johnny wondering if he would come back with me. "You are not going to sell the ranch." I said looking up and straight into my dad's eyes.

"Sam, you don't under stand. We don't have a choice." He said begging me to understand.

"How much do you need?" I asked Bryanna knowing my father would never tell me.

"About a half of a million." She said sadly.

"Then lets go into town and get it." I said looking up at them.

"Sam we've tried that, honey. The bank won't give us a loan." Bryanna said as if it were the most reasonable thing in the world.

"I wasn't talking about a loan. I was talking about my savings account. I use the same chain a banks as the one in Darton and I have more than enough to cover the ranch."

"Sam we can't except that." Gram said laying a hand on her shoulder.

"Why not? This isn't money that I need for college or any thing else, so why can't I give it to you guys for the ranch?" I demanded.

"Sam are you sure you don't need the money? I mean a half a million is a lot of money. Especial for a college student. Remember Sam I went to college to and I remember how tight things were for me." Bryanna said.

"You guys I have extra money. Things aren't tight for me even with college. I want you guys to have the money because I want somewhere to come back to in three years when I graduate from college. I want to come home. I'm sick of running from a problem I knew I would have to face soon or a latter. I'm sick of the city. I'm sick of having to call to talk to my family over the phone. I miss riding. Heck I miss the work around the ranch. I need to come back. No matter how much I tried to fit in where I am this is where I need to be, this is where I was meant to be." I said begging that they would let me come back.

"Oh, Sam." Was all my Gram said before throwing her arms around me.

"Sam are you sure this is what you want?" my dad asked me.

"Yes daddy it is. I can't imagine not coming back. If it's okay with you guys?" I asked.

"Of course it's ok with us sweetie." Bryanna said as she too wrapped me up into a hug.

"Well then I guess we can go into Darton tomorrow and do all of that, tonight however we need to figure where you would like to stay." Gram said standing and looking at Johnny and me.

"Do you guys still have the Bunkhouse from Harp?" I asked looking at them. I wasn't sad that we wouldn't be staying up at the main house. I had told them to give it to Tanya seeing as how I had never thought about coming back.

"Sure we do, but are you sure you want to stay in there?" Gram asked.

"Gram it's no problem really I know what happened to my room seeing as how I told you guys that you should." I said not saying the other reason is so that me and Johnny could have some privacy.

"Well if you're sure." She asked looking at Johnny.

"Really ma'am really ma'am its no problem at all." He said sending her one of his famous smiles.

"Well then we should probably let you guys get settled in before dinner." Gram said giving me another hug, "it's good to have you home Sam." She murmured into my shoulder.

"Thanks Gram, dad I was wondering if I could use two horses, one to try to regain some of my skill and one for JB to ride?" I asked standing up.

"Sure, I'll come get them for you." He said following us to the door.

"Thanks dad we should be out in about twenty minutes." I said walking to the Jeep.

Johnny waited till they got to the truck before talking to her. "so when did you decide that you wanted to come back?" he asked softly.

"I don't know. I guess I just missed it so much and finalized when we were in the kitchen." I said looking at him. I wondered if he was mad that I hadn't talked to him first. I was surprised to see that calculating look in his eyes.

"Sam, what would you say if I told you I want to come back with you?" he asked.

"I … but you … what about the Marines?" I stammered.

"I only have a year left. I don't want to have to worry about where I'm going and when the next time is that I'll be able to see you. I plan on leaving after my four years are up and I want to spend the rest of the time with you." He answered begging me with his eyes to believe him.

"Are you serious? You would give up every thing you worked so hard for and give up your family just for me?" I asked biting back a sob.

"Of course! Sam, you don't know how much I've missed you while I'm away and I don't want to be away any more."

I couldn't help it I threw my arms around his neck and laughed when he spun me around lifting my feet off the ground.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 1

**A/N: the first part of the chapter that is in JB's POV will have the correct color and gate of the horse in parenthesis after his description.**

Chapter 20

Johnny's PoV

I sat on the top rail of the round pen watching Sam as she rode a grayish horse (**Blue Roan Mare**). I was amazed by how right she looked. If I hadn't known better I would have said that she looked like she had been in the saddle her whole life. I couldn't help but notice how much more beautiful she looked when she let hers self relax while riding. I had never seen her so relaxed even while singing. I watched as she made the horse run (**Lope**) around the corral. I was surprised that she didn't fall out of the saddle like I was sure I would do. She eased the horse down to what bi guess would be a jog (**Trot**). I watched as the horse walked a couple more circles before she pulled the horse to a stop.

"Are you ready to try?" she asked as she slid out of the saddle.

"Honey are you sure I should be on a horse?" I asked. I openly admitted to my self that I was scared of the big creature.

"Baby I swear it wont be bad. It's really easy if you just try." She said as she walked over to me. I couldn't help it. If she asked me with those sad eyes and full pouting mouth to jump off a bridge onto a highway I would have.

"Alright I'll do it for you." I said jumping down to the ground.

"Good to hear. And besides Johnny if you're considering moving back here with me then you're going to have to learn how to ride a horse and learn how to do every thing else on the ranch." She said leading her horse to the barn. I leaned against the wall and watched as she unsaddled the horse and switched the thing on its head (**Bridle to Halter**). She carried the stuff to a little closet like room at the end of the barn motioning for me to follow. "Alright before you ride you learn. This is called tack." She said motioning to the sets of riding equipment. "This is a bridle." She said holding up the thing she had taken off her horse's head. I nodded thankful that she wasn't trying to make me feel like an idiot. "Grab a lead rope." She said pointing at a pile of ropes with clips on the end. Your tack, which is the saddle and bridle, and a bucket from over here." She said grabbing a bucket herself. I followed her out with what felt like fifty pounds on my arms.

For the next twenty minutes Sam showed me how to groom and tack a horse before helping me walk the brown, sorry, bay horse down to the same ring that she had ridden in.

**Sam's POV**

I held the mare's head as Johnny mounted. I could tell that he wasn't exactly comfortable so I double-checked that every thing was right. It was.

"Johnny sit back a little in the saddle relax but keep your back straight and rest your right hand on your leg while holding the reins in your left." I instructed pushing and pulling him till he was more relaxed. "Alright now I'm going to go sit on the fence I want you to try to use your legs to make him go the pace I yell if you want him to go faster then you squeeze your legs, to go slower to put tension on the reins." I said as I walked over to the fence. I watched him. I called out different gates to him and soon even taught him a couple of simple things to do to his mount if it started acting up. after having him in the saddle for a couple of hours I helped him untack and groom his horse before we headed back to the bunkhouse.


	22. Chapter 22

hey peeps its me. i am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooso sorry about the lack of updating that as been happening but i still ned four reviews. i am also almost down with the next chappy so please give me those last four reviews so i can give you your ud.

Ana


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 1

Chapter 21

Jake's PoV

I pulled in the driveway to the ranch yard. I realized that I hadn't been here since I left to join the military. I always thought about coming back but I couldn't. it hurt. Every time I thought about home I though about Sam. The one thing I was pretty sure I could never have again. I had lost my chance with her when I hadn't chased after her that day Rachel Slocum had kissed me in front of her. In my defense I was surprised to hear her say that she hated me. It still hurt from the first time she had said it and when she repeated it to me last weekend in the club it was like rubbing salt in the wound. I flipped my visor down and looked in the mirror. I had a black eye from where JB had hit me. Was I mad at him? Hell no if I had been in his position I would have down the same thing. Was I jealous that they were together? Hell yes. One of the reasons I had joined the military was that I would be all over the United States and I had hoped that I might run into her again. But I had imagined the reunion a little differently. Okay a lot differently. Like me not ending up with a black eye but maybe with my heart back intact. Fuck it was the exact opposite from what I had imagined. I put the visor back up and got out of the truck. As I closed the door I looked up to find my family coming out to the porch to great me. I grabbed my bag and walked toward the porch and the waiting crowd. Once in sight I heard my mother gasp.

"Jacob what happened to your eye." She demanded angrily.

I lied. "Just helping a friend at his bar mom." I said letting her wrap her arms around my waist. I laughed. I couldn't help it. My mother was the shortest of all of us. She didn't even come up to my chin. We all said our hellos before going in. Why wasn't I surprised that there was a buffet on the counter? Oh yeah, because my mom said that we never ate enough and yet complained about the grocery bill. We all sat down for diner and my father caught me up on how things were on the ranch. Soon the once over flowing counter was bare and my family dispersed. I decided to grab some time alone and went up to my old room. No sooner had I fallen onto my bed then my brothers came pouring into my room.

"Okay Jakey what really happened to your eye?" Quinn asked as soon as the door had closed.

"I told you I was helping a friend." I said not looking at any of them.

"Uh huh. Sure you were. Now what really happened?" Bryan Said leaning on the doorframe.

" I saw Sam" I mumbled.

"uh?" was the unison answer I got.

"I saw Sam okay?" I growled at them. I had been trying to forget about the hurt look I had seen when I saw her the last two times. Or the anger that she had held for me over the last four years.

"Sam did that to your eye?" Nate asked obviously trying not to laugh.

"Sam didn't do this to me, no, her boyfriend did." I said purposely leaving out the fact that him and me had been serving together over seas.

"dude looked like he was in shape but I didn't think he could take an Ely" Adam said from over by my dresser.

"what do you mean he looked like he was in shape? You've never met the guy. He lives in San Francisco with Sam." I said sitting up. I watched as all my brothers exchanged glances w/ each other. "What?" I demanded.

"well Sam stopped by here yesterday with a guy called JB that she introduced as her boyfriend." Kit said deciding as the oldest brother he should be the one to let the baby of the family know that the love of his life was only five miles away.

"She's- they are here. As in Nevada?" I said trying to process the news I had just been told.

"Um… yeah. She stopped by yesterday." Quinn said. His voice unnaturally serious.

"Well then since she's here and you'll no dubitably find out any way. JB is one of the guys from my platoon. He was one of the best friends that I made in the service. He talked a bunch of us guys to come back to San Francisco with him to see his family's bar and grill. None of us had any other plans so we decided to visit with him for a couple of weeks before heading our own ways. When we got to the bar he was on stage introducing her to everyone. She didn't recognize me at all even when she hauled us all out onto the stage. The next week he told us that she was off so he wanted to formally introduce us. I knew what would happen when she found out who I was and I was suspecting it what I wasn't suspecting was for him to know the story or at least what she thought had happened all those years ago and haul off and hit me. Know that you know what happened you can all get the hell out of my room and I swear to god if mom finds out I'll kick each and everyone of your asses.

**A/N: there that is the chapter that everyone has been waiting for. I am not happy with the review numbers. I repeat I am not happy. If I am not happy I will not ud. All I ask for is a simple 10 reviews. So please please please click the fucking button.**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 1

Chapter 22

**The Monday before the wedding.**

Sam's PoV

I rolled out of bed and quietly got dresses. Jen and me were meeting up to spend some girl time together before our fathers put us to work. I smiled over my shoulder at Johnny's sleeping form. I left a note on the nightstand next to the bed before slipping out of the bunkhouse. I walked over to the pasture and silently caught Baby, the blue roan mare my dad had told me to ride for the time I was here. I silently tacked her and swung onto her back. I crossed the bridge to the dessert just as the sun peaked over the mounts to light the world on fire. I met up with Jen on war drum flats. I took notice of the changes that had happened since I left. Her once straw like hair was a bright gold that fell from her ponytail in simple yet elegant waves. The glasses that she had persistently pushed up through out our years in school together were now missing. Her once straight from now had as much if not more curves then my own did. I was surprised by who easily I had recognized her the other day. Then I realized what had given her away. It was the bright mischievous glint that had always and I was sure would always decorate her eyes.

"What are you up too?" I asked as I neared. For a second sitting there atop a horse in the middle of a dessert with the wind blowing softly around me and my best friend I forgot that even if she was now atop her mighty mare Silk Stockings, I was not atop my mighty steed Ace. The poor mustang who had given me so much all those years ago.

"You do realize I have only five days till I'm a married woman?" she asked looking off into the distance. If I hadn't seen the look in her eye I might have thought she was sad or depressed by the thought.

"Yeah?" I said nodding slowly.

"You don't expect me to live in my parents house forever do you?" she said still not looking at me.

"I hadn't- OH MY GOD you have a house!" I said having it finally dawn on me. I wanted to squeal as she nodded her head enthusiastically. "Where is it?"

"On the bluff behind the ranch. The only way you can get to it is a four-mile hike up the side of a cliff, an hour drive around the cliff, or a twenty-minute horse ride." She said almost visibly jumping up and down in her saddle.

"What are you waiting for lets go!" I said. With in minutes we were crossing the playa toward the bluffs behind our homes. Jen pulled Silly to a walk as we approached the base of the bluffs. Slowly we climbed the bluff on our horses. I had to admit that the seen was beautiful. Soon we were in front of a beautiful two-story cottage style house with a small pasture to the side.

"Wow, Jen it's beautiful." I said as we dismounted.

"Thanks Darrel and the Ely boys have been working on it for months with out telling me. They said it was their wedding gift to me. Isn't that sweet?"

"I always did think those big macho men had bigger hearts than muscles." I said as she let us in. when you first walked onto the house you were welcomed by a high ceiling family room. The room was painted white with a border a black and white and creamish colored horse running around the walls high close to the ceiling. Next she led me to a small dining room that was separated from the kitchen by a counter. She then opened the door to a walk in pantry. It was like a hallway with shelves on either side. At the other end I was surprised to see a door. When Jen opened it I saw it was a set of stairs.

"They said that this way no one would be running up to check out the rooms without our permission." Jen giggled. We both hit the stares at a run. The up stairs included the master bedroom, three other bedrooms and a bath. Once we were done looking at the house we decided that we needed to head back. We laughed and caught up as we went back to the playa. Once there we hugged each other good-bye and set out on our way.

I decided that it had been to long since I had galloped across the playa and spurred Baby into a lope. I may not be up to riding to a gallop yet but a lope was better then the jog I had been riding at for most of the day.

When I crossed the bridge into Riverbend ranch I was greeted my blaze and Johnny.

"Back already?" asked as he tightened thee cinch under Caribou.

"Yeah what you up too?" I asked as I came even with him.

"Well your dad told me to saddle up that even if I was a guest he needed my help to mend fences." Johnny said smiling.

"Well I see that you seem to be adjusting to ranch life just fine." I said swinging down. "just don't work to hard. Remember you ain't out of the Marines yet."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 1

Chapter 23

**The Tuesday before the wedding.**

Jake's PoV

Darrel and me were in the bar in the mall drinking our beers waiting for the appointment Jen had set up for us to get fitted for our suits. I checked my watch again and saw we still had an hour to go.

"Dude I love this bar and all but I'm board." Darrel whined from next to me.

"First of all so am I, and second of all your what? Twenty- one and getting married in four days, yet your whining like a three year old." I grouched taking another swig of my beer.

"Hey there is a arcade down the way." Darrel said.

"They don't have Dance Dance Revolution do they?" I asked getting kind of exited now.

"I think they do." He said smiling.

"We really shouldn't go and play at an arcade like ten year olds Darrel." I said trying not to jump up and run to the arcade.

"Oh you know you want to do something other then sit here just as much as I do." He said giving me a look that said I looked a little to eager.

"Ok let's get out of here." I through a couple bucks on the table, slammed the rest of my drink and we walked out of the bar. We quickly got change and started playing DDR.

Before I knew it we had to leave for the fitting. When we got there a sales lady came up and said that the bride had already picked out the suits and we just had to get the right size. She then proceeded to measure us in every way possible. Finally she rushed to the back room where she came out with two suits and handed one to each of us before ushering us each into a dressing room. I opened the bag and vowed to hug Jen next time I saw her. Inside was a pair of black dress pants and a white dress shirt with a lower collar. The coat was short and would fall to about my hips. There was to tie.

In less than thirty minutes Darrel and me were out and on our way home with the suits in the back of our vehicles.

Sam's PoV

We pulled up out side of the mall we were there to shop for dresses for the wedding. Bryanna was meeting us there with Tanya, who was going to be the flower girl for Jen and Darrel. Jen said that she wanted to go and pick out the suits for the guys so that she didn't have to wonder what Darrel would pick out. I waited for her as she shifted top the catalog the lady had pulled out. I felt her elbow in my shoulder telling me she had found one she wanted my opinion on. I looked at the catalog and instantly liked the suit. It was a simple pair of black slacks with a short western style jacket over a classy yet modern button up shirt. I nodded my approval and wait longer till she talked to the lady about the guys. Once done there we started out for the bridal shop for our dresses. As we were walking pass the arcade something inside caught my eye. I took a double take and sure enough, there was Darrel and Jake, the evil bastard, playing DDR. I grabbed Jen's arm to stop her from walking.

"What…oh my god is that Darrel and Jake?" she asked when she seen them. I nodded my head wordlessly. We watched wordlessly as the two guys hit every step easily.

"Wow" we breathed as both guys stomped forward in unison. We watched as Jake checked his watch and said something to Darrel. I glanced at my watched and realized that they had ten minutes to get to their appointment.

"Um. Jen?"

"Yeah?"

"Unless you want to see them then we need to get moving they're going to becoming this way any minute now."

"Oh shit lets go." We both hurried toward the dress shop. When we got there Bryanna gave us both a look that clearly said "what have you two been up to?" we looked at each other and couldn't help the giggle that escaped. Soon we were so deep in dress that we forgot about the boys.

"Found one." I heard Jen shout from across the store. Quickly I made my way over to where Jen was. Bryanna and me made it over at the same time. We both looked at Jen who was holding up a beautiful gown.

"Go put it on." Bryanna urged her. We sat on the love seat available Tanya sitting in-between us. I couldn't help the gasp when Jen stepped out. The dress was made out of a cream colored silk. The collar came off of two spaghetti straps and dipped down slightly in the middle of her chest. There was elegant beading down the middle for about a foot. From there it flowed down to the floor. She turned and should us the back that was made of three straps from each side coming together to meet in the middle.

"Wow." I breathed taking in the elegance of it. I could just imagine Darrel's face when she came walking down the isle. "It is beautiful!"

"Do you really think so?" she asked turning back to face us.

"Aunty Jen you look st-stun-stunning!" Tanya said struggling over the word. "Is that the right word mommy?" she said tilting her head toward Bryanna.

"Yes sweaty it is. And Jen she is right. Darrel wont be able to take his eyes off you." She said hugging Jen.

"Thanks now that I have mine its Sam's turn." She said turning to face me with that old evil glint in her eyes.

"What do you mean it's my turn, Jen? I'm not the one getting married." I said

"Yet." I saw her mumble under her breath.

"What do you mean yet?" I asked getting suspicious of my best friend.

"Aunty Jen can I wear this dress to your wedding?" Tanya came running up trying to hold up a cute dress saving Jen from answering the question. For the moment.

"Go try it on sweaty and we can see then." Jen said walking with the little girl back to the changing rooms to get back into her jeans and t-shirt. I continued walking around the store as they both changed knowing I would be called back when they were down changing. That's when I saw it. It was made out of red Satin. The top was cut to show just a little cleavage with rhinestones connecting the straps. I turned dress and saw that the straps crossed in the back before tying. I checked that tag and almost squealed when I saw that it was in my size. I grabbed it and practically ran back to the dressing rooms. But before I could make it into the hallway Jen and Tanya came out. I had to admit my little sis had picked out the perfect dress. It had a red bodice with stripes every two inches. In the red between them were little white flowers embroidered in. above the red was a white strip of cloth that made the sleeve that started just below the shoulder. The skirt was full and made of white gauze with a line of little red flowers embroidered into it.

"What do you think Sammy?" she asked looking up at me with her big green eyes.

"You'll look like the Belle of the ball." I said ruffling her hair. "Now if you don't mind I need to go try on the dress that I found." I said slipping past her into the hallway. I went into a fitting room and quickly slipped out of my clothes and into the dress. The smooth materiel felt wonderful against my skin as I moved it into place before tying the back. I walked out of the dressing room and almost turned right around and back in when I was met with gasps. I should have known that it would look terrible on me. I mean sure I was still fit from the martial arts classes I have been taking in the last four years but I'm all muscle and not much curves. This dress was made for someone beautiful not me."

"oh Sam you look wonderful." Bryanna said rushing over to me.

"hey this is supposed to be my wedding I get to be the center of attention not you." Jen said smiling.

"mommy, when I grow up, will I look as pretty as Sam?" Tanya asked from the couch.

"of course you will sweaty." But her eyes never left me and I never felt beter about mmy self than in that moment.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: **sorry for the wait I have been so busy lately working on my novels, yes I am writing two novels, that I haven't had time to work on anything. Hopefully I can work on my fanfics again. Most of my time will be spent on here until it is done.

Chapter 24

**The Wednesday before the wedding.**

Sam's PoV

Jen and me were working the final touches of the wedding out on the range where we had met by the lake. We had the caterer down, the hall (AKA: the ranch yard), the dresses, the decorations, and places for the bachelor and bachelorette parties. All we were missing was a band and a restaurant for the rehearsal dinner.

"Why don't we talk to Clair about going to Clair's for the rehearsal dinner? That way all those big macho men in our lives wont feel like they have to escape as soon as possible." I said thinking of my poor fathering a place like Olive Garden.

"OMG that is a great Idea. I can't believe how stupid I am. I so should have thought of that," Jen said slamming her head down into her hands.

"Honey your getting married in just a few days. You have a right to be a bit scatterbrained." I said rubbing her back.

"Well I still don't know what to do for a band!" she said in pure frustration. That's when it hit me.

"What you say if I got my band to play at your wedding?" I asked

"What?" she said whipping her head around in my direction.

"What would you say if I had my band come down from San Francisco and played at your wedding?"

"Since when do you have a band?" she asked.

"Senior year. Me and a couple of my friends got together for a school talent show. And since we took first place we decided to try our hand at prom and from there we moved to our now permanent gig at JB's father's Bar."

"And you never told me this?" she demanded.

"I'm sorry. Look do you want me to give them a call or not?" I said.

"Please." She said practically begging my with her eyes.

I rolled my eyes as I pulled my phone out of my pocket. Thankfully I got service out here. Quickly I scrolled down till I found our drummer's name.

"Hello?" a sleepy voice answered.

"Tory honey can you wake the dumbass up so that you can three way the other four in."

"Why what's up?"

"I need you guys to come out to Nevada to play at my friends wedding."

"I'll tell them and we'll be on our way in tomorrow."

"Sweet I'll book you guys a suburban and meet you at the airport."

"'Kay we'll see you tomorrow." With that we hung up.

"Well?" Jen demanded.

"Honey everything is taken care of all I want from you is for you to go home and relax. Go take a bubble bath, light some candles, read a book, and listen to some music. Every thing will be fine."

"But I still have to go to Clair's and put in reservations. How many people are going to be there?"

"Don't worry I will call and talk to them you go do what I just said. We don't need a stressed out bride." I said pushing her toward her mare.

"Are you sure? what if you forget something?"

"I wont and yes I'm sure. Now go." I said giving her another shove toward Silly.

"Fine. I guess your right I do need to relax a little." She said as she swung up into the saddle.

"I knew you would see things my way." I said smiling up at her. "Don't worry every thing will be fine."

"Promise?"

"Yes now go home." I said slapping Silly's rump. I watched till she was no more than a dot before pulling out my cell phone. I quickly called Darrel.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Darrel, when Jen gets home make sure she goes and takes a nice warm bath then get your ass over to my place pronto. I also want you to call that idiot you call a friend and tell him to get his ass over there too."

"Why may I ask?"

"Because your faïence is freaking out saying that the wedding is going to be a complete disaster."

"Why would Jen think that?"

"Because she's getting married in three days if you don't count today. She has a right to be nervous. That is why I'm calling. You, Jake, and JB are going to help me to get everything done, so hurry up and get your asses over to my place."

"Yes ma'am."

"Good." I said hanging up the phone with a click. I gave a whistle and watched as Sugar came trotting over to me. "Good boy." I said patting his neck before swinging into the saddle and heading toward home.

As I trotted over the bridge into the ranch yard, I saw both a palomino and a black quarter horse tied to the hitching posts. I instantly recognized the quarter horse as Jake Ely's mare, Witch. Quickly I dismounted and let Sugar out into the ten-acre pasture. Briskly I walked toward the mane house.

I walked into the kitchen to see all three guys sitting at the kitchen table. JB and Jake, with his black eye, glaring at each other and Darrel was enjoying what seemed to be a piece of my Gram's sweet Chocolate and cherry cheese cake pie. (**OMG if you have never had chocolate and cherry cheesecake pie you are missing A LOT.**)

"Sam honey can I talk to you in the living room please?" Gram said giving me a meaning full look.

"Sure no problem Gram." I said giving Johnny a pleading glSugar before following her into the living room.

"Honey Jake and JB are ready to kill each other."

"I know." I said with a sigh. Not that I wouldn't mind if Johnny were to kill Jake, but every one else here might not hold a very high opinion of him.

"Will you please talk to them. You brought both of them here now make sure I don't have blood stains on anything in my house come the end of the day."

"Yes grandma. I only have _him_ here because, seeing as how _he_ is the best man in _my_ best friend's wedding, I figured he could help with making this the perfect day for Jen so that she doesn't kill me for lying to her about having nothing to worry about."

"Okay dear. I'm going to leave you alone with the boys. I have to run into town to pick up some groceries."

"WHAT! Gram you can't leave me here with all of them." I said practically begging.

"And why not Samantha?"

"Because I…I don't … I can't be in the same building with him without one of you here." I said trying not to cry.

"Honey you can do this. You have to learn to be in the same room as him. You know that your family isn't happy with him because of what happened between the to of you, but the rest of the community still thinks of him as the great tracker he is and now as a hero for joining the military."

"I know. I know it's just, Gram, I can't get the picture of the two of them out of my head. Every time I look at him all I see his him leaning against the lockers with his hands on her shoulders and her… fucking model body pressed against his. And oh my god." I couldn't help the sobs that racked my body as I fell to floor as the images flashed through my head. The image of him holding her close as he kissed her out side of his mother's class. The way she had her body pressed to his as she kissed him. He was supposed to mine. Every one told me so when we got together. Then she came along. Little fucking Rachel Slocum who always got what she wanted and once again got what she wanted, my man.

Softly in the background I could hear Gram telling the guys that I wasn't feeling well and to come back tomorrow. Soon I felt two arms come around me and pull me against a hard familiar chest. Quickly I turned and clung to Johnny as if he was the last solid thing in the universe.


	27. Chapter 27

Sorry it's short but I am working on the next and am part way done with it. _**LEMON**_

**The Thursday morning before the wedding**

Sam's PoV

Slowly I woke up, tucked into the warm body that held me tight. I turned my body slowly till my face was pressed to his chest. I laid a light kiss to his chest right in the middle of his nipples before moving a little higher and laying another kiss there. I continued my path up his chest until I felt him stirring.

Quickly my tongue darted out to touch lightly against his neck. I heard him groan above me and quickly.

"Sam, you're killing me." Johnny moaned as once again my tongue came out to touch his neck.

"What are you going to do about it hot stuff?" I whispered seductively.

"This." he said flipping us over so he could pin me to the bed. I could feel his hardness pressing against the apex of my legs. I arched into it, suddenly frantic to feel him in me. He moved my hands together above my head and holding them in his right hand. Slowly his left came down to cup my breast as he leaned down to kiss me. I felt a moan rise in my throat as his thumb and finger rolled my nipple into a hard peak thru my shirt. He moved his hand teasingly down my abdomen to finger the elastic of my shorts.

"Please." I begged arching into him again.

"Patients." He whispered into my mouth. Soon I was lost in the kiss as his tongue explored my mouth to full extent. Suddenly I felt him slip a finger into my wetness and I moaned against his mouth. He quickly started moving it in and out, rubbing my most sensitive places. Abruptly the pressure from between my legs was gone as he pulled his hand away.

"No, no, no." I whimpered, trying to pull my hands from his grasp. Then I felt him clumsily pulling my shorts down. "Please." I begged as I once again tried to pull out of his grasp.

"Shh… geez Sam, give me a minute." He said as I kicked my shorts off.

"No." I said stubbornly as I used my feet to push down his pants.

"What will you do if I let you go?" he asked as he reached for the drawer where we had thrown a couple boxes of condoms.

"Wait till you had that thing on, flip you over, and fuck you till neither of us could walk." I said pressing my self against him. He let go of my hands and I pushed him over onto his back. I quickly rolled on the condom, before sliding my self over him. I hurriedly started moving over him.

Soon I felt myself tightening around him, as I started to reach my peak.

"Oh, oh god, oh god Johnny." I whimpered in ecstasy. I felt his grab my hips as he to stumbled into bliss.

I collapsed heavily onto his chest as we both tried to regain our breathing.


	28. Chapter 28

i got a review that was very sarcastic and i would like to know your oppinion on it. if you agree that Sam would have been more likly to cheat, is being unrealistic and to perfect please message me.

Ana


	29. AN

Ok So nobody Kill me but I am taking a brake from all FanFic Writing. I will Try To Get Back to It at a Latter Date but right now I'm working on four novels, where at least two of them are part of a seven book series. I am trying my hardest to finish at least three of them in the next year and find an Agent to represent me so I can get published. Also over the summer I'm hoping to drop a lot of weight, so I can look good for when I get my pass port so that I can go to Germany in 2010 with my grandma. Also I'm spending a lot of time taking care of my god child who was born just a few months ago when ever her mom asks me to. So as you can see I have a lot on my plate and I don't really have time to work on my FanFics, when I am able to come back to it however I will start by editing every chapter and when all the current chapter's come up I will add the new ones. For those of you who read multiple stories of mine here is the order that they will be finished in:

Two Worlds, One Fantasy

Knightly Wonders Academy

The Stranger the Pest and the Mustang

Then finally I will write, Story of A Malfoy

Once again thank you to what ever Loyal reader's I have left, I do not blame those who have given up on me. You will see progress when I can give it to you.

Thanx Bunches

Anahoney


End file.
